NEVER AGAIN
by AntaraLovesOneD
Summary: Annie gets kidnapped by One Direction for their psychotic pleasures. Read and see what happens to her as she goes through hell with the five horny, moody and violent guys. I OWN THE PLOT. YOU MIGHT FIND IT ON ONEDIRECTIONFANFICTION, BUT THAT'S ME TOO. ADHERE TO WARNINGS.


_Ugh... where am I?_

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around as much as I could without moving my head. It was still throbbing. I remember getting out of my house after a fight with my mother, but that's all. I tried to sit up but couldn't sit up fully before I was yanked down onto the bed again. I looked up at my hands which were tied to the headboard with red coloured restraints.

_What the actual fuck?!_

''HELLO! ANYONE HERE?!" I yelled as loudly I could. Bad decision though, the yelling made the throbbing in my head grow. I was scared, anry, dazed and completely vulnerable.

I looked around the place I was in. It was a normal room with normal furniture and table and I could see a bathroom door slightly open towards my left. And right on the opposite side of my bed was another door. It was shut. I heard multiple footsteps outside it and suddenly the door was flung open.

In walked five, FIVE, guys. The first one was about my height or maybe an inch taller than me. The next one was blond and equally good looking. The third one was the tallest, I think. He had a mop of dark curly hair on his head. Out of the lat two one looked very exotic with black hair styled in a quiff and the other one had a shaved head and both were tall.

"WHO THE HELL ARE OU?! WHY AM I HERE?!" I screamed, pulling at my restraints.

'' Hello, love. Stop moving so much or you might hurt yourself" The guy withthe dark brown head said, patronizingly. '' We are five guys, who own this town. We think you are ho hence we got you here... for our pleasure" He added with a smirk.

" You BASTARDS! LET ME GO!" Be fore I knew it, the guy with the curly hair walked upto me and took my chin in his strong hands.

"Babe, don't, I repeat, Don't EVER call us names. We dont like it." His low, husky voice made my insides turn. His eyes were blazing. _Really hot!. _

I shook my head and swerved my head back in the direction of the other boys, _I have to try a new tactic. _

"Please, let me go. Please! I won't tell anyone about this!'' I begged, looking at each of them individually.

"Sorry, not going to happen. Now shut up and listen. My name is Zayn" _the exotic one, "_That is

harry" Pointed to the guy next to me " This is Liam, louis and Niall" Pointed to the guy with the

shaved head then the dark brown and finally the blonde one.

''You are going to be here for a long time. Suck it up and deal with it. Our rules are simple, do what

we say and be rewarded. Or be disobedient and get _punished.'' _ Zayn's evil smirk grew bigger as he said that last word.

''Bullshit. Let. Me. Go. Now.'' I said with finality. I don't know where I was getting this courage from

but I could tell it was not the right time.

_SMACK!_

Harry had slapped me right across my face. I kept my head bowed down as he leaned in.

"Shut. Up. '' He whispered sinisterly.

And with just that much they all left the room one by one. Niall flicked the lights off and locked the

door. It was pitch dark in my room now. _They could have left the lights on_. The windows were boarded up. I laid back again and started crying.

_Is this your way of punishing me,god? It was a stupid fight. How did I end up here with these weird people. I have to get out. These guys are psychos. My mum needs me. Oh god. My mum. _

With that I cried myself to sleep.

XXXXXX

"Rise and shine!'' A husky voice hissed in my ear.

"Go away.." I mumbled. _ Wait!_. I bolted upright and once again I got yanked down because of the restraints. I looked up and saw Zayn looking down at me.

He reched for my arms and pulled the restraints off. I brought my arms back to my body and rubbed them to get the dead feeling out of them. I was still in my clothes from last night, hotpants and a tank top. That's when I realised my predicament. My eyes flashed to the door and back at Zayn who was putting the restraints away in the shelf near the bathroom door. I bolted!

I ran outside the door and heard a shout from Zayn. I paused for a mili second to see my surroundings. I saw a staircase to the left and ran towards it. I raced down the steps two at a time. With Zayn hot on my trail. I was running without looking and saw a door right in front of me. I flung it open and raced in. Big mistake.

Liam and Harry were sitting on the sofa and were shocked when they saw me in the room. I tried to back out but I knocked into Zayn.

"What the fuck are you doing love?'' He said while holding me around my wiast in a tight embrace. I banged my fists on his chests and tried to shake him off but Liam and Harry came to his side and ripped me off him. They both held one of my arms in their hands.

"Let go of me. Leave me" I squirmed madly in their grasp. Zayn walked right up to me. And as if in slow motion he raised his hand and swung it right across my face. The force of the slap snapped my head towrds the right.

"We told you not to try and run. Didn't we? Zayn asked while he pinched my stinging cheek with his fingers. I stayed quiet and was embarrassed to look at him. He pinched harder making me whimper.

"ANSWER ME"

"Answer him, babe. Don't get on his bad side. He doesn't have patience for that" Harry muttered from my right.

"You cannot order me around. I am not your slave." I said in a calm voice. I loked up at Zayn and saw his eyes getting visibly darker.

"I can. We all can.'' He said.

That was it. _Fuck him. _ I spat into his face. _ Way to go Annie. Just encourage the psycho to beat the crap out of you. _

"Take her up."

That is all that Zayn said before I was pulled and forced up the stairs and back into my earlier habitat. Liam pushed me onto the bed and held me down.

"Get the restraint, quick. " he said to Harry and then looked down at me, "I am so sorry about what is going to happen next." He didn't seem sorry at all. Harry quickly got the restraint and tied only one of my ankles to the bedpost.

"Do you think he might let us watch?" He asked and smirked at Liam. The other boy just shrugged.

"Please! What have I done? Let me go. My mother needs me!" I whimpered, trying to clutch onto Liam's arm as he stood up. He shrugged my hand off and walked out with Harry behind him. I reached down to undo my restraint-

"Don't you dare do that."

I looked up at a livid Zayn standing near the doorway. He was twirling something in his hand. _Oh no  
!_. He was holding a paddle in his right hand and lightly running it over the palm of his left hand.

"I am going to teach you some manners. And you are not going to like it one bit.'' With it he strode into the room and walked up to me. He put the paddle down on the bed near where I was sitting. He sat down next to me and ran his right hand up my left leg, from the restraint to my knee and back down.

"You are so beautiful. I am going to enjoy this" He leaned in and mashed his lips against me. I tried to shove him off by pushing a gainst his chest. He simple grabbed my wrists in his hands and roughly bit down on my lower lip. I fell back onto the soft duvet. He immediately climbed on top of me, balancing his weight on his elbows.

"Please... please don't hurt me." I begged in a low voice.

"You should have thought of that before the spitting." He replied. He flipped me over onto my stomach and ran his hands down the side of my body.

I started shaking under his touch. I kept mumbling sorry over and over again. I knew what was going to happen. I would not like it one bit.

His hands reached my hotpants and pulled them off.

"Not wearing any knickers... i like that." Zayn said in a husky voice. " Just shut up with the mumbling and lie still."

He picked up the paddle and patted my naked bum with that. I tried to turn over-

"Damn you" Zayn snapped at me and settled himself onto my legs.I could no longer move legs. He sat right near my bum and leaned down. He started kissing my shoulder and neck again and again while rubbing the paddle across my bum.

"I am sorry. I won't do it again.. plea-''

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"OWWWW... OWWW NOOOOOO!" I yelled as I felt him raining down blows on my bum. It hurt like a bitch. He didn't stop, his blows got harder and harder.

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH. THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID." He growled.

"Please...no. PLEASE... stop" I whimpered over and over again. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the rest of the boys walk in to the room. All of them looking at us as if there was a pleasant show going on.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

I was silently weeping now. My bum hurt so bad. I bit into the pillow near my head and tried not to scream in pain.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Ple—ase..pl-...please! Stop! St..op! NO!" I was howling in pain.

! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Zayn,stop man. I think that's enough" I heard a strong Irish accent.

''Stop Zayn.'' I couldn't recognise this voice. I didn't dare look up. I was so embarrassed and scared.

I was sobbing into the pillow. But Zayn stoped. He got off me and I heard him getting off the bed too. I moved my head a bit to my left and saw him leaving the room.

I felt the bed dip and a person sitting down next to me. I stayed put, with my face buried into the pillow. I felt a pair of hands sliding down my back to my burning bum.

" NO. Please no. I can't take it." I shrieked. I couldn't move. I was in pain. I just looked beseechingly into Louis' eyes. He shushed me and continued his movements until he reached my bum.

"You will feel better" He rubbed gently circles into my bum. After the initial burn it actually felt soothing. My cheeks were flaming.

"We got you here. We will do with you as we please. Its only for your good that you obey us, love. You have no school or home to go to. You have us. '' Louis said in a calm manner.

I groaned into my pillow. I didn't dare say a word.

_What's my life come to?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx


End file.
